


Homecoming

by bughaw



Category: Buhay Kolehiyo, SSU, Sexy Sexy Universities
Genre: M/M, hints of magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 12:20:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12681771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bughaw/pseuds/bughaw
Summary: Sometimes home isn't a place it's a person.





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Essi_Magwayen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Essi_Magwayen/gifts).



> lowkey dying in papers right now but have this blurb i worked on earlier when i was stuck on a story for class rip
> 
> for essi because she's doing thesis and i gotta support her

Silence was what welcomed him the moment he entered their home.

It hadn’t always been like this, hadn’t always been just Neo pattering around the house, his soft footsteps barely echoing in the halls of the place. Back then, homecoming wasn’t as quiet, there would have been another heavier set of steps following him, a smooth, loud baritone accompanying their movements as the owner of the voice would talk about everything and nothing, never once deterred by his companion’s silence.

Meals weren’t lonely affairs, either. The table would have two plates set along with the occasional homecooked meal should the other occupant feel that they had been consuming far too much take-out food. With the sound of utensils scraping on plates was laughter, something uncommon in the household and its sole resident.

At the end of the day, the left side of the bed would dip down the same way Neo’s side would. A large frame would find itself draped over his as the hours passed by, no matter how many times the owner would try to keep his distance. Nights were warm and mornings stuffy, but Neo never found it in him to complain.

It wasn’t just Neo, once upon a time.

But now it was. Harsh reality as it was, Neo had to live with it. As he collapsed on the lone leather couch in the living room, he couldn’t help the sigh that escaped him, a testament to how weary that day had made him feel. There was a deep-seated aching in his bones, one that was always present after a day out with Mia and Phil that he had used to enjoy, but now only served to make him loathe their occasional visits. His fondness for the two hadn’t faded through the course of the years, but their displays of affection, no matter how discreet they tried to make them for his sake, were a constant reminder of the solitude he had been forced to live through.

An aspect of his life he couldn’t quite change no matter how much he wanted to. A punishment for a crime he hadn’t committed yet.

Neo’s eyes were slipping close, and though he knew it would be more comfortable to sleep in their bed instead of staying on the couch, his head lolled sideways, body relaxing and almost slipping to a reclined position, had it not been for a hand wrapping around his arm and keeping him steady.

He startled a bit, slightly groggy and near the point of losing consciousness. He couldn't help the whine that left him, and was answered with a shush, another hand cupping the back of his neck, an action that always soothed Neo. He felt himself being scooped up, and in his languid state he allowed it, enjoying the warmth that emanated from the action, although a small part of his brain was sending warning signals. The person carrying him held Neo close, and he soon found his head resting on the person’s shoulder as he was carried up the stairs, the motion of each step lulling Neo further.

It wasn't long before he was being lain on the bed, and as close as he was on the vestiges of sleep, Neo willed his eyes to open, and when his blues met green, they widened.

“Hey,” Salle Concepcion greeted, his voice soft like never before.

 

Neo’s first reaction was to throw a punch.

He sat up and swung his arm back, and Salle moved slow enough that Neo’s fist met his cheek, the impact making him stumble back due to how forceful it was. The green-eyed man shot Neo a grin which only infuriated him. “You’ve learned how to properly punch someone, I’m proud.”

Seething and with the fist that touched Salle tingling, he hissed out, “what are you doing here?”

“This is my home, isn’t it?”

Neo looked at the man incredulously. He shook his head before getting off the bed and stalking towards the man, who had enough sense to step backward every forward move Neo made. “You have no right, Concepcion. This isn’t your home, hasn’t been for years, so get out.” At that point, Salle had been backed up to the wall and Neo was close enough to hear his slow breaths. “Get out, Salle. You’re not welcomed here.”

Salle hummed, hooded green eyes boring into Neo’s. “That’s where you’re wrong, Anthony. The wards let me in so that means I’m still welcome here.” Neo groaned, realizing his mistake. He had been so convinced that Salle wouldn’t return from his escapades that he never bothered to change the wards, so this was essentially his fault.

He staggered back to the bed and flopped down on his front, burying his face on one of the pillows in an attempt to block the other man out to no avail. Soon enough, the other side dipped down and a hand was combing through his hair. Neo found himself leaning into the touch, so starved for it was he. “Like a cat, still,” Salle remarked, softly digging the pads of his fingers on Neo’s scalp. “Tired, darling?”

“Don’t call me that,” Neo mumbled, peering up at him through lidded eyes. “You lost that privilege when you left to sate your libido.”

A bubble of laughter escaped Salle’s lips, and Neo closed his eyes and savored the sound. He wasn’t sure when the man would leave again, so he found it best to try and engrave into his memory the simplest things that Salle did. “You know it’s only you that I love, Neo.”

Neo quirked a smile, “and yet you still left. It wasn’t enough.”

**Author's Note:**

> idk if im going to continue this maybe when im actually done with my portfolio aaaaahhhhhhh
> 
> also have y'all seen the SSU rp accounts? because you should follow them neosalle are malandi af @neo_loyola @sallevador and faye keeps posting photos of food @lacesandhorns  
> hmu on [twitter](http://twitter.com/bloooie) as well if you want a person to scream about BuKo with


End file.
